


Startle

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee, Pokemon
Genre: M/M, Trainer!Blaine, Trainer!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stupid Haunter scared Kurt half to death and made him practically fall into Blaine’s lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Startle

It was getting dark. 

Kurt could see his Persian’s eyes almost glowed in the dim light as she weaved around the underbrush, glancing back to make sure her trainer was following. His legs ached and his back hurt from several days of long walking but he wanted to at least get through this part of the forest before nightfall. 

It had rained several days earlier and the ground was still damp from it. He let out a groan as his foot got stuck in the mud again and trudged forward, annoyed. 

Suddenly his vision was filled with purple and huge eyes and a loud cackle made him let out a startled shout, stumbling backwards until his foot met nothing. Kurt’s stomach lurched as he fell backwards, tumbling down the bank. 

He hit the ground hard, the breath knocked out of him. Kurt sucked in a few gasps and blinked up at the trees. He could hear his Persian struggling to get down the almost ten foot drop and sucked in a shaky breath.

“Oh my God!” A voice made him turn slightly to his right. “Are you alright?”

A young man with curly dark hair half hidden under a beanie and bright hazel eyes ran to his side, kneeling next to him. Kurt groaned as he pushed himself up on his elbows. “Fine.”

“Really? Because that was quite a tumble,” the man looked worried. “What happened?”

“Something popped out of nowhere and scared me,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “And now I’m incredibly embarrassed.”

“Don’t be!” The man gave him a warm smile and helped him to his feet. “Are you really alright?”

“Just muddy,” Kurt felt his Persian’s head bump against his hand. 

The man nodded, looking relieved. “I was just making some coffee in my camp if you would like a cup.”

“That sounds nice,” Kurt found himself smiling and the man grinned. 

“I’m Blaine by the way,” he smiled and started leading him through the trees. 

“Kurt.”

The camp was small, just a ragged looking tent and a cheerful fire. A small Growlithe raised its head and Kurt’s Persian let out a low growl, her fur sticking up along her back. 

“Be polite,” Kurt scratched her ears. 

The Growlithe seemed friendly enough, ignoring Persian’s huffs and running over to greet Kurt with happy licks. Blaine nudged at it until it curled back up near the fire, its tail thudding loudly on the ground. 

“You know, it’s almost night. You’re more than welcome to camp here tonight,” Blaine offered softly. “Unless you’re like…a murderer or something.”

“I can assure you that I’m not,” Kurt gratefully accepted the coffee as his Persian lay by his feet. “In fact, I-“

The bright eyes suddenly appeared in front of him again and he couldn’t help but shriek. Blaine let out a shout and the Haunter swooped backwards, cackling. 

“No!” Blaine snapped. “We’ve talked about this! You can’t just scare people for fun!”

The Haunter deflated slightly and drifted to the ground like a balloon, a heartbroken expression on his face. Blaine rolled his eyes and turned to Kurt. “So…that’s yours?”

“He’s kind of a jerk,” The Haunter groaned again. “I’m so sorry, did he get you earlier? He thinks he’s funny but he so isn’t.”

Kurt eyed the Haunter suspiciously but sat down again, waving off Blaine’s continued apologies. At Blaine’s insistence, he let out his Arbok and Pidgeot. Blaine’s timid little Sandshrew finally peeked out from the tent and scurried into his lap, staring at Kurt with huge eyes. 

“I’ll admit that I’ve never seen a Haunter in real life,” Kurt watched as the Haunter, quickly recovered from his moment, bounced around the trees. 

“He’s kind of a mess,” Blaine gave him a warm smile. “But he was my first Pokemon. I was…teased mercilessly as a child and this old shack in the corner of our town was the only place I could find any peace. He was a Gastly then and was just as lonely as I was. We became friends and when I left on my journey, he came too.”

“I couldn’t wait to start my journey,” Kurt grinned at the memory. “The kids in my hometown tormented me and my Meowth was my only friend. I left when I was old enough and never looked back.”

“To new beginnings and new friends,” Blaine raised his cup and they lightly touched them. “You know, clearly this path is treacherous. If you want someone to walk with you, I’d love to.”

“I’d like that very much,” Kurt grinned, trying to ignore the way his face heat up or the way Persian looked up at him with bright, knowing eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A fluffy pokemon prompt where kurt and blaine are pokemon trainers? Do whatever u want with this haha :)


End file.
